jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diluvium: Jurassic Park IV
Exodus: Jurassic Park IV is a 2018 science fiction thriller novel by author Amelia White. The story tell us how the pteranodons escaped and headed towards Washington D.C. At the same time he tells us about some dinosaurs hidden by the American continent, European continent, Australia and the pacific ocean. Unfortunately, the story is not yet complete but apparently in the description, images and comments of the author, the story will deal with the above mentioned. Plot Coming Soon. Trivia *The word Exodus in the logo is from the movie "Exodus" with the same name. *A videogame based on the novel was ready to be launched on GameJolt at the same time that the first chapter is released. Unfortunately, the author said that they still do not throw it out because of the fact that her novel is not yet complete. The only thing we can do is wait. *Originally, Carcharodontosaurus was to be the main antagonist. But, you can see its purple shade on the cover. *The cover is too similar to the cover of Jurassic Park III: Apocalypse. *All the characters of the original trilogy appear or are seen by some pages in this novel, with the exception of Kelly Malcolm and Nick Van Owen. Something curiosly, since Nick could have helped a lot in the story according to some fans. *The real title of the novel was going to be "Expansion: Jurassic Park IV" so that it has relation with what was seen in the novel. *The prologue of the novel would have been based on the first novel by Michael Crichton but the author decided to put the end of Jurassic Park III. *The novel was to be released in 2017 but was delayed due to the author's family problems. *The Spinosaurus does not appear, however, the dinosaur is referenced by the author, telling us that she was killed by the navy. This reference was made public in Wattpad but it was deleted 20 minutes after its publication. *In an deleted part of the novel, Grant and Giselle were discussing the fact that many of the people who were on the night of the incident in Washington D.C. maybe they died while evacuating. This can make the total of deaths much greater than what was finally mentioned in this novel. *The novel does not fully explain some of the unexplained events during its development. For example, it is never revealed what happened when InGen was bought by Mass Corp. or how Sarah Harding died. *The only dinosaurs of the original trilogy that did not appear were the Camarosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus. *If you read carefully, you will notice that the first words of pages 5,20,35,66,23,09 and 45 form the word "Exodus". *The physicist of George Ballfire is inspired by the physicist Ed Regis of the novel Jurassic Park. *It is planned to make a sequel called: "Deception Point: Jurassic Park V". *This Trivia was done by Amelia White herself and her companion Luke Vader 127. Luke Vader 127 also worked with Oscar Xylon on Jurassic Park III: Apocalypse. Development (Videogame) The tittle of the game was called: Continental Attack (Exodus: Jurassic Park IV). The game looks like it may have played a bit like other Survival/Horror games in addition to the future video game competition of The DNA Factor: Remastered (Jurassic Park III: Apocalypse). The environment, the puzzles, the decisions, weapons and vehicles were important to the development of the videogame. Amelia has not given us many statements about how the video game would be, however, she mentioned that it would be an altered version of video games: "Jurassic Park III: Island Attack" and "Jurassic Park: The Game". The graphics of the game were going to be like those of GTA V. The dinosaurs, characters, weapons, vehicles and locations (confirmed the cities of Washington DC and Rio De Janeiro) were well detailed, not to mention that the textures would be based on the views in Jurassic Park III and The Lost World: Jurassic Park. A curiosity is that the title of "Continental Attack" is based on the title of "Jurassic Park III: Island Attack".Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Games